ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Triple Wrath of Doctor Zombie/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: The Darcy Triplets”) Shaggy (voice): '''The Darcy Triplets joins us today. (The Mystery Machine is driving in Peru) '''Velma: Peru, one of South America's countries. Daphne: We can start to relax in this nice place, Peru Sun and Fun Inn. Fred: Yeah, the pools, the games,- Shaggy: And the food. Scooby: Yeah, food. Velma: Hey, I can see the hotel from here. Just 3 minutes till we get there. Shaggy: Oh, I can taste it's delicious food in there. Shrimp, Salads, Bananas, and chicken on the cob. Scooby: With ketchup. Shaggy: Yeah, with ketchup. Fred, Daphne and Velma's disappearance (Then Shaggy and Scooby went back in the room) Shaggy: We're back! Uh? Where they go? Scooby: I don't know. Meeting Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy (Shaggy and Scooby are running in town from an mysterious shadow) Shaggy: Run Scooby! Run! (Scooby and Shaggy bumped into the two boys) Cillian: Ow! Lorcan: Watch it dude. Shaggy: Sorry about that. Lorcan: '''You must be Shaggy and Scooby, it's very nice to meet... (A girl sees them) '''Lilly: '''There you are you lousy morons! I'm in charged! I am the oldest. '''Cillian: '''You're not! I am by 11 seconds! '''Lorcan: '''That's why you're the youngest, Lilly while i'm the middle. '''Shaggy: '''Wait, are you the Darcy Triplets? The superhero triplets who saved the world from Alexander Darcy Senior? '''Lorcan: '''Yeah, we were superheroes but Cillian, well he sacrificed all of our powers to take down the darkness one. '''Scooby: Wow. Shaggy: Fancy that. Lilly: That's right. What are you doing here? Shaggy: Me and the gang were having a vacation here in Peru, that was when Fred, Velma, and Daphne went missing. Cillian, Lorcan, ''a'nd Lilly:' Missing?! '''Scooby:' That's right. Shaggy: We went to search for them, but what we found was a mysterious shadow coming towards us so we ran for our lives. Scooby: Yeah, yeah. (hears his tummy growling) Oh boy, I'm hungry. Shaggy: Me too, Scoob. We haven't eat a snake all day. Lilly: Neither did we. Lorcan: '''I'm more hungry than Lilly's breakfast scramble! '''Lilly: '''That's it! (Lorcan and Lilly beat each other up, Cillian, Shaggy and Scooby laugh) (In the resturant, Shaggy and Scooby are getting to know the Darcy Triplets) '''Shaggy: '''So wait, Lilly. You have a girlfriend? '''Lilly: '''Yeah, I'm a lesbian, we live in an nice hotel that Cillian now took over in that city called New Royale City. '''Lorcan: '''Yeah, it's a family business, following of our half-brother's retirement and dad's death. Thank god we've defeated The Darkness One also known as Dr. Phineus Phibes. '''Lilly: '''Do you know Dr. Phineus Phibes? '''Shaggy: We sure do, right Scoob? Scooby: Yeah, he has an obession of being immortal. Lorcan: That's him. Cillian: '''Well you don't have to worry, i defeated him in the duel of the gods, the ultimate duel i ever played in my life. '''Lilly: '''It's true so tell me, when was the last time you saw the gang? Doctor Zombie A Clue (Lilly's in the cemetery with Scooby while Cillian and Lorcan are with Shaggy) '''Lilly: '''I used to traveling through dimensions, it was scary at first but, It was kinda fun. The first time i traveling is the third dimension in blackmailing. I was afraid and embarassed, Scooby. '''Scooby: '''Dimension Traveling?! '''Lilly: '''Yeah, I was held kidnapped by a man in that dimension, I was a singer until the day of my execution. Just then, the storm hits and everything was set in a day later where I reunited with my brothers. They came to rescue me and then... I accepted to return home with them. '''Scooby: '''Look! (Lilly sees a piece of paper with a purple goop) '''Lilly: '''A Clue! But what is that coloured thingy? (In the Van, Cillian, Lorcan, and Shaggy are having fun) '''Cillian: '''It's awesome! '''Lorcan: '''I know! But we can able to find out whoever is this Doctor Zombie! (Lilly and Scooby arrived to the van with a clue) '''Lilly: '''I've found a clue! Found Fred, Daphne and Velma (Shaggy, Scooby, Cillian and Lorcan are running to two doors) '''Cillian: '''This is it, Shag. '''Lorcan: '''This is the way you take care the rest of the mystery. '''Shaggy: '''We'll rescue the gang and thank you. '''Scooby: '''This is goodbye. '''Lorcan: '''Don't be stupid, we'll see you again. '''Cillian: '''We'll leave you remember this mystry but don't tell your friends. Pretend you won't know. '''Shaggy: '''I will. '''Cillian: '''See ya later. (Cillian and Lorcan run the door on the left) '''Shaggy: It's up to us now, Scoob. Scooby: Yeah. Shaggy: Fred, Velma, Daphne! We're coming! Doctor Zombie's Identity revealed Fred: Time to see who Doctor Zombie really is. (Fred takes off the mask and revealed to be C.L. Magnus) Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby: '''C.L. Magnus? '''C.L. Magnus: That's right, i wanted a solo revenge after the Redbeard the pirate ghost and that castle by stealing the Darcy Triplets powers. Velma: '''Who? '''Shaggy: '''No one. While you three were kidnapped by him, I took over the mystery and found the purple goop that has a piece of a map where you guys held. '''C.L. Magnus: '''And I've would've got away if it weren't for you meddling kids! Ending (At the hotel, the police takes C.L. arrest and put him in the car) '''Fred: Wow, we'd missed a lot. Velma: So how did you guys figure out the mystery, Shaggy? Shaggy: We just go with the flow. And a super sniffer. right Scoob? Scooby: Uh-huh. Daphne: Wow, nice job guys. Now we can have some fun. Fred: Wanna come along, guys. There's some food, fun, and surprises over there. Shaggy: Scoob and I will catch up with you guys later. (Then the rest walk toward the hotel) Shaggy: We sure have fun with the Darcy Triplets. Scooby: Reah, we sure did. Shaggy: I wish Fred, Velma, and Daphne were there to meet them next time. (then, a voice appears) Lilly (voice): Shaggy.... Scooby. Shaggy: Lilly. (They see the Darcy Triplets) Lorcan: We'd have a great time solving the mystery with you. Cillian: Yeah, it's been fun. Lilly: We love you. Shaggy: (in tears of joy) We love you, too. Cillian, Lorcan, and Lilly: Good bye. See ya next time. (Then, the triplets disappeared in the fog) Shaggy: We'll see them again someday, Scooby-Doo. Someday. Scooby: Yeah. SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!!!!!!! (End of episode)